


A Few Little Cuts

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Husk doesn't mind that Alastor's not the best kisser. He could do without the razor sharp teeth, though.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	A Few Little Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> I assure you this isn't as dark as the title might make it seem lol it's not dark at all

Husk winced when Alastor, once again, bit his tongue and he quickly pulled away, covering his mouth

"Ow…" He grumbled, voice muffled.

Alastor averted his gaze in embarrassment

"I did it again, didn't I?" He sighed dejectedly.

Husk lowered his hand and cupped Alastor's cheek

"Don't worry about it," He soothed "You're just not used to it yet."

Alastor's demeanor immediately picked up at the reassurance. Husk shifted closer again

"You just need more practice, which I am more than happy to provide you with," He purred, leaning in until their lips were less than an inch apart "I'm bleeding a bit, but I'm sure you won't mind."

With that, he closed the gap, kissing Alastor deeply. He grunted softly before chuckling into the kiss when Alastor eagerly returned the gesture, hungrily lapping at the little cut on Husk's tongue, moaning at the taste of his blood. Alastor's kisses were always so awkward and clumsy, Husk wouldn't have minded so much if his teeth were razor sharp, with Alastor seemingly unaware of how to keep them out of the way.

Husk wrapped his arms around Alastor's waist and pulled him closer. He was still going at the little cut, and it was starting to hurt a bit, but Husk ignored it for the time being. This pain was preferable to being bitten anyway.

Alastor pulled away to breathe, a string of bloody saliva still connecting their lips. Husk watched Alastor pant to catch his breath, face deeply flushed

"You know you can breathe through your nose while we do that, right?" He teased, breaking the saliva string when he spoke "You don't have to hold your breath. You're kissing, not swimming."

Alastor's eyes snapped open and his ears drooped bashfully

"There are so many things to keep track of in this activity," He huffed "How am I supposed to focus on kissing, breathing, and not biting you?"

Husk bursted out laughing and cupped Alastor's cheeks

"You're so fucking cute," He teased and pulled Alastor back into an eager kiss.

Alastor made a small distressed sound before settling in and returning the kiss. He practically crawled into Husk's lap, kissing him deeper and wrapping his arms around his neck. Husk grunted as he stumbled back a bit before chuckling fondly into the kiss and wrapping an arm around Alastor's waist. They kissed heatedly for about ten seconds before Alastor's teeth nicked at Husk's lips and he jerked away, yelping softly in pain, blood now trickling down his chin.

Alastor winced and his ears pinned back

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

Husk leaned back on his hands, taking a moment to catch his breath

"It's okay, sweetheart, you'll get the hang of it eventually," He assured.

The truth was, Husk was beginning to believe Alastor wouldn't ever actually get the hang of it. They'd been fairly regularly locking lips for months now, and Alastor still didn't get it. But Husk didn't mind. Sure, Alastor's kisses always left his mouth decently abused and a little bloody, but he was also getting to kiss the most gorgeous demon in Hell, so he couldn't really complain.

"I'm not so sure I will," Alastor admitted "And I wouldn't want to keep hurting you, so maybe we should just stop?"

Husk's ears pinned back

"We don't have to stop. I really don't mind, it's just a few little cuts, I'll live," He soothed "I still like kissing you… Unless you wanna stop?"

Alastor shook his head

"No, I like it, I just figured it was more of a hassle than anything for you, but if you enjoy it then I suppose there's no issue," He cooed before eagerly diving back in for more.

Husk chuckled softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alastor again. Sure, he'd probably get his tongue bitten again, but kissing Alastor was worth a few little cuts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic. I headcanon that Alastor just isn't a very good kisser, and he will never be a very good kisser. And that's okay.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
